gislefandomcom-20200213-history
Unicorn
Unicorn is the third studio album of Ugress, released January 28th 2008. It had been in production for over three years, and only recently a release date was published, along with the ignition of the Unicorn Countdown. It includes the voice talent of Christine Litle and Heidi Marie Vestrheim and the bass talent of Jørn Rathe. __TOC__ Track Listing # Redrum 03:08 # Lost In Time 02:39 # Evil Jeans 02:27 # Fail To Grow 02:50 # Kommisär Kontemporär 02:40 # The Ultimate Fix 02:21 # Harakiri Martini 02:48 # He Is My Listener 05:02 # Zombie Eagles 03:31 # Blue Magnetic Monkey 02:51 # Regression 22 07:51 Towards the Release An album progress page has been up on Ugress' website from October 1st 2005, counting approximate numbers for file counts, gigabytes, songs and averages on the previous. On November 26h 2007 (countdown day T-64) the tracks for Unicorn were finished. Unicorn will have a total of 11 tracks. http://gmm.ugress.com/post.asp?id=401 On December 20th 2007 a single called The Ultimate Fix featuring Christine Litle was released, and later Redrum on January 14th 2008 (exactly two weeks before release of Unicorn). 3000 copies of Unicorn have been printed, with the goal of 1000 copies sold by 2008. http://gmm.ugress.com/post.asp?id=452 Official preorders started January 22nd, although other, Uncanny-independent stores have been preselling for days. http://gmm.ugress.com/post.asp?id=488 Album Cover Art A 1418 by 1418 sized cover was released in celebration of 2008. A number of interesting things can be discovered in the artwork. The essential trademarks of an Ugress album cover are included too; the audio wave (in the tube with 3480 under it) and the Ugress skull logo (in the monitor below it). There is an origami unicorn on the leftmost monitor (The one that Gisle has his hands on). Two floating heads can also be seen in tanks to the right of Igor. These heads belong to Heidi Marie Vestrheim and Christine Litle. The artwork also features a lot of numbers, probably related to the forthcoming riddle. Examples of these are the numbers 22 in the top left corner (possibly a reference to any or all tracks in the 22 theme). There are also the numbers "6581" on the telegraph at the far right end of the table, and "3480" underneath the "oscillator tank" to the right of the floating heads. Uncanny Planet Product Code Unicorn has UPPC "UP 009", but on the actual disk it is printed "UP 003", this is due to miscommunication between GMM, his manager and the pressing plant.http://gmm.ugress.com/post.asp?id=455 UP 003 is actually for the Sophisticated Wickedness EP. Extra Album Riddle The album booklet contains a Data Matrix code on one of the pages, similar to that on the back cover for the Ninja 9000 EP Bit Collapse. Using a semacode reader an URL can be obtained. This hidden webpage presents the user with the riddle, which asks the user to input a verb and a noun. Per each guess, both words will be jugded separately; as such, one could know for sure the correct verb without a clue of the noun. See Also * Timeline External Links * Unicorn progress page * Unicorn Countdown posts References Category:Releases Category:Studio albums Category:Unicorn